Ender's Light
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Ever wondered why Tiana was so excited? Or why Delanie spoke to Endermen. And why Ella lives so deep in the forest. This will explain it all even down to how Tiana got Chaser. Sorry if it isn't the best summary OCs welcome only about 5 or 6 of them though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about Delanie and Ella. If needed Snow and Brook can get stories also but this explains and introduces a new character.**

Ender's Light prologue

From the beginning Delanie was far from normal. She always had the interest in mining and enchanting her things like normal. She was very good with her pickaxe but had quite a bit of trouble navigating the nether as Abby knows. She has been searching around the world for certain things like Emeralds and Ender pearls. She enjoyed exploring far and near her home on the outskirts of the forest while Ella was slightly deeper into it. Little did she know what she would find.

In another realm a person stands still waiting for the right time. She has to wait for her apprentice Ti-Kalara's cousin Tiana to finish helping Night and Tina. She is waiting. Her patience is running out for this prophecy to be fulfilled. Her name is Ender-Light. This is Delanie and Ella's story.

**A/N: Alright I hope you liked this prologue I know it probably didn't make much sense but the chapters will make more sense. Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**

**EL: Review please!**

**Del: And follow and favorite**

**Ella: If you want Cookies! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ender's Light chapter 1: Delanie's side of the story

I was walking around exploring the world. This was normal for me, I love exploring but this wasn't a normal trip.

I start scaling a mountain but halfway up I stop. There is a stone brick structure hidden in the mountain. I pull out my pick and start mining away the brick. Then I fall through.

"Ahhh!" I scream as I fall down the hole. I get back to my feet pushing my hair out of my face. I see that the room is empty for the most part except for a chest and a sign. I walk over to the sign only to find most of it is written in another language. I cautiously open the chest and inside there is a potion and 4 books. I quickly grab them and climb out of the room. Good thing I did because it exploded seconds after I got out.

Excited for what I have I run home. While doing this I nearly run over Snow who stares at me strangely.

"Sorry my bad." I quickly say and continue running. Soon my house comes into view and standing there is an Enderman. I approach it cautiously but instead of attacking me it starts to speak to me. I am in shock as it continues.

"Delanie I am the Ender guard I pass this down to you now that the time has come." The Enderman says and touches my forehead. It stings and when I open my eyes it is gone.

I decide to tell Ella about my findings and start running to her house careful not to drop the potion. My entrance could have gone better I suppose.

I throw open the door and trip over Velvet Ella's wolf. I dropped everything the potion spilling all over myself, Ella and Velvet. One of the books landed on my head and I blink making sure I'm not seeing things. The words are glowing and I can understand them now unlike before. This greatly surprises me and Ella is staring at the book the same way. This is scary I have no idea what's happening.

After a few years Delanie and Ella learned most of the spells in the books. They never fully knew what had happened. Ender Light was very pleased with the two and made a mental note to tell them exactly what happened.

**A/N: I certainly hope you enjoyed this part of the story next chapter will be Ella's side. Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**

**P.S. Reviewers get cookies! (::) **

**EL: Yep so review before I send Ender guards after you! Jk lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Ender's Light chapter 2: Ella's side of the story

I was cooking some beef for my wolf Velvet when Delanie came in and tripped over Velvet and dropped everything she was holding shattering a potion and spilling it all over us. The four books she was carrying were scattered on the floor. One on her head, Two near Velvet and one open in front of me. The words were glowing and Delanie studied them while I just stared at her in shock. She looked up at me.

And well you know the rest but let me tell you something's about me. First of all I'm the oldest of my sister's Alicia and Raspberry, my favorite color is green as if you haven't guessed. I like being close to nature so I live deep in the forest at the southern end of the plains. I also love to annoy Velvet a lot as you have seen. If you ask me how I met the others and Delanie, well that's a long story.

I was traveling with Velvet when I spotted two girls talking. I went over to introduce myself.

"Hi! My name's Ella what's yours?" I asked the two.

"Hello I'm Brook and this is my friend Snow." Brook responded to me while she nudged Snow.

"Oh HI!" said Snow. Another girl with purple, violet and black hair walked towards our group.

"Hey guys. Who is this?" she said looking at me.

"This is Ella we were talking to her." responds Snow. I wave to the girl.

"Well hello Ella my name is Delanie. Is that a wolf?" she asks pointing to Velvet.

"Yeah that's Velvet." I tell her.

Next thing I know Delanie became the best friend I ever had I love talking to and hanging out with the gang so much.

**A/N: Well that's how Ella met everyone and her point of view of the potion incident. **

**Ella: Review Please and next chapter we will be using an OC!**

**Velvet: Woof! (Yeah!)**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	4. Kale and Tiana's story

Ender's Light chapter 3: Kale and Tiana's story

**(I know you're thinking like WHO DA HECK IS KALE?!)**

Hello you probably have no idea who I am. I'm Kale Tiana's twin brother. Tiana doesn't even know I'm still alive based on what happened a few years ago. Let me tell you.

I was exploring farther away from the village than normal. Then it happened. I started hearing footsteps behind me. I turn and look, all I see is white light and a sword. I started running but it was too late. He got me…. I now wish I never left.

Tiana never knew the real story because no one wanted to tell her. Their mistake she's learning the hard way. I'm the reason Night and Tina have no family left. I'm against her even if it's not the path I chose. I just want to break free and tell her the truth.

Is this the way I was destined to be? If it is why does the universe hate me? I did nothing I just feel it's so unfair, to Tiana, to me and Night and Tina. She never had that brother that would protect her since that day. I never saw her except when I learned about how she reacted and what I supposedly did.

I can't accept this. It…. just hurts too much. Night and Tina didn't deserve what happened to them. Tiana didn't deserve it. I hate to think it's my fault.

Save me from this darkness please….Do you think I deserve it?

(**Now for Tiana's half)**

You may not know one thing about me. I had a brother his name was Kale. The villagers told me he was dead but I never really believed them. I always liked to think he was alive somewhere waiting for me. It's like I can sense him with me. I just can't describe it.

When I first was introduced to Night and Tina the person who attacked Night reminded me of him. I have no idea why it was just his hair the light brown, the gray hoodie and his smile. Even if it was an evil one it still reminded me of him.

He may not be here but I still love him so much. He protected me from everything until that night….. I wish he would come back…

"_I will be back do not worry dear sister…"_

**A/N: That's a good place to end. The first part of this chapter was so sad I nearly cried when I was typing it. Music that goes with this chapter: What I've Done, I Will Not Bow and Bring Me to Life. (This is my opinion) Now as for reviews:**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Cliff will be in the next chapter wich may be even more about Tiana and Kale or one of the other two girls. It's your and the others choice (: Ella has your cookie **

**Ella:*Gives cookie***

**Issac Lava: Your OC will be featured as well and Ella will present the cookie**

**Ella: *Gives cookie***

**Alpha39: Thanks and Your OC will be featured as well. Ella?**

**Ella: *Gives cookie***

**Guest: Yep you got a cookie here it is.**

**Ella: *Gives cookie***

**Kongyroo1: Sorry about last chapter I was tired. And yes you can submit an OC (: Ella has a cookie for you**

**Ella:*Gives cookie* Am I done now?**

**Me: Yes your done take the rest to your friends and for the love of cats don't slap Velvet please!**

**Ella: Fine *Leaves***

**Alright see you next time. Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Ender's Light chapter 5: Breaking free

**(More Kale and Tiana as requested)**

**Kale POV**

I have to break free I know it. Tiana doesn't deserve this! I'll keep trying until I succeed even if I never succeed I know I tried. Wait I… I think I'm breaking through!

AHH! It hurts but I think it's working. You will pay for what you have done. I can… I will kill him.

Wait I've done it! I can see his base there he is on the floor. Where is my stuff? This place is exactly like I remember hot, dark and scary. There is the chest. I open it to find my iron sword, boots and my still half broken bow. I collect my things put them on and start to look for an exit.

**Tiana POV (with Chaser)**

Something is off I feel something wait I haven't felt this so strong since… Since Kale went missing this means he's ALIVE! I need to find him now! "Chaser find him now!" I yell out to my wolf. He stares at me strangely like I just asked him to cut off his paw or something like that. I hold out an old sweatshirt to his nose and he sniffs it. He runs out of the room like a bolt of lightning. I quickly follow him.

**Kale POV**

There it is the nether portal! I quickly jump through. Uhg my head but wait I'm in the middle of a house wait there's a girl coming oh no! "Ok why are you in my portal!" she yelled at me. "Look I'm sorry but can you help me find the village Shadelakes?" I ask her. "Ummm about a day's walk from here even faster if you have a horse, there's quite a few around here though if I give you a saddle will you leave?" she asks me. "Fine." I say and take the saddle. I quickly find a nice white horse I've been hearing they are quite fast. After traveling for about 4 hours I hear a distant Bark. "Chaser?" I call out remembering the adorable purple streaked silver pup my sister had.

**Tiana POV**

I hear a voice respond to Chaser in the distance. I'm getting closer I know it.

**Kale POV**

I see a figure in the distance. It must be her I just need to get closer. After another 40 minutes of riding I finally see her. Bright purple eyes, Purple and pink hair and all. My sister. My wonderful TWIN SISTER!

**Tiana POV**

Kale finally I can see my brother. He is the most wonderful brother ever. I missed him so much. I finally see his bright red brown eyes again but there's a green streak through them. Marked for life I guess but it's not too noticeable.

**Kale POV**

"Tiana! TIANA!" I yell and get off my horse. I run over to my sister and hug her. It feels amazing to have her next to me again. "Tiana I love you and don't you ever forget that." I whisper into her ear. "Kale I know. I love you just as much please never leave again!" she whispers back. I pull her even tighter into my hug.

**A/N: Awww so cute: 3 Anyways reviews**

**Kongyroo1: I did LoL I hope you like this even if it has like 1 billon POV switches. Now for the cookie.**

**Ella: *Gives cookie***

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Yep now for another cookie **

**Ella:*Gives cookie* Now to go sleep *Leaves***

**Anyways next stories to expect updated are Falling and Red Raindrops.**

**Read and review and Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ender's Light chapter 5: Delaine and Endy's first meeting

**Nobody's POV**

It was just a normal day. Well as normal as it could be. Delanie was exploring a taiga biome.

At this point in time Ty and Brye were outside their house trying to find the wolf that kept waking Glacier up in the middle of the night. It kept her from sleeping and that in turn kept Krissi and them awake as well.

"Brye do you see anything…" Ty said trailing off as he started to fall asleep again. Brye returned it bye poking him in the eye.

Ty opened his eyes again and shook his head.

"No I haven't seen anything and stop falling asleep!" She tells him.

"Fine." Ty mumbles quietly. Brye nods in response and goes back to looking.

Ty starts walking a little further away when Will pops down from a tree startling poor Ty.

"Dude!" Ty exclaims.

"Surprise! You should have seen your face!" Will says laughing at his startled friend. Ty just stares back at him.

This is the point when Delanie comes into the clearing staring at the interesting scene before her.

"Can I have an explanation please?" She asks the boys.

Will and Ty turn around to see Delanie.

"I'm not sure we can explain…." Ty says trailing off. Delanie rolls her eyes and continues exploring until she comes across something in the snow.

"Is that a spawn egg? I thought they were a myth." She says mesmerized by the black and purple spawn egg in her hand.

"Wait its black and purple? It must be an Enderman!" She exclaims excitedly and starts running.

Ty and Will are still in the clearing when Delanie comes running past.

"I don't know if that is going to end well…." Ty says. Will nods in response and the two watch Delanie run off into the distance.

**Delanie's POV**

I'm so excited! I wonder if I should tell Ella. I think I should wait though. I finally get to my house but then I wonder where I should spawn it.

"Probably somewhere dark…" I say and blow out the torches on the wall.

After a long while I hear a crack and when I turn around what I see is not an Enderman but a boy with black hair with purple streaks.

"Hello?" I say. He looks at me with deep purple eyes.

"Um Hi?" He says probably thinking I wouldn't be able to understand him.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I don't have one…" He says.

"Hmmm. How does Endy sound?" I ask him.

"Perfect!" He exclaims and smiles.

**A/N: Short but good I hope. Oh well, Limited time frame my friends. So this is how Endy came to be a part of our world. **

**Review responses:**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: Yes ou do have your cookies! Ella shall present you with it! **

**Ella: Cliffdiverwarriorcat is first!*gives cookie***

**Kongyroo1: Oh well what's done is done. Hopefully you like this random drabble thing. ELLA!**

**Ella: Here ya go! *gives cookie***

**Issac Lava: You're welcome! I'm sorry about the other story, hence why Will is here as well. Ella!**

**Ella: Here! *gives cookie***

**Guest: I LIVE! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! ELLA!**

**Ella: *Gives cookie***

**Endy: YAY! Oh Will next time we shall get our epicness of LP! **

**Delanie: … Oh well. Ella COOKIES!**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ender's Light Chapter 6: Chaser and Stardust

**Stardust's POV**

Delaine forgot to close the gate. Oh well time for some adventuring!

I walk out of the gate and smell the air. CHASER! I feel jittery at the thought of him being nearby.

I run into the forest howling as loudly as possible. I'm greeted by the distant howls of Velvet and the Tundra wolves.

Then a loud bark from a nearby bush startles me and I walk over when a silver wolf with purple markings and a star steps out.

"Chaser!" I bark happily.

"I missed you Star." He replies.

"Me too. The Tundra wolves provide good news but Delanie rarely leaves the gate open." I say shrugging.

"How are Spruce and the others doing?" He asks eagerly.

"Spruce is good but old Leaves died a few weeks ago…" I say. Chaser looks sad because Leaves was very friendly and was the best story teller when we were pups.

Our conversation is interrupted when a girl steps out of the shadows.

"Wild wolves…" She says and I observe her carefully. Dirty blonde hair tabby cat ears and tail orange shirt and lighter orange shorts black shoes.

Chaser and I turn towards her and lift our heads to show our collars. She seems startled but she inches closer to us.

"Nice wolves…" She says softly. Chaser howls and I join in watching her face as she listens to our call and the response of the Tundra wolves.

"Wow…." She says.

"Chaser!" I hear in the distance and Chaser nuzzles me gently before running off.

I bark him a goodbye before turning to go back to the house. The girl follows me her hair taking on a glow in the moonlight. I see the bow resting on her back and I worry about leading her to Del and Endy so I veer off in the direction of the Taiga biome.

She notices this and draws her bow carefully but I howl and she puts it down. When a brown wolf with green eyes comes to sit by me she places it on her back again.

"I'll let you be now…." She says and walks into the trees. I smile at Spruce and walk back into the forest.

**Chaser's POV**

I'm nearly to Tiana when I hear a hiss behind me. I run but the creeper explodes launching me into the air.

I howl in pain when I hit the ground. Tiana runs over to me but then my vision goes black.

**Cliff's POV**

The howl of a wolf startles me and I look around before spreading my wings and flying up.

I scan the forest until I come to a clearing. A girl with pink and purple hair is bent over a wolf. I lower myself back to the ground and walk over to her.

The wolf's sliver and purple fur is matted with blood and its eyes are closed. The girl looks up at me her purple eyes pleading.

I kneel beside the wolf and run my hand through its fur. It starts to glow as I close my eyes.

**A/N: Cliff hanger for Cliff! XD That sounds so wrong to me. Anyways this was a treat for you guys. I shall respond to reviews and hand out my epic cookies! (::) **

**Kongyroo1: I know! Endy thanks you! THE LP IS GOING TO HAVE A MYSTICAL INFROMATION CHAPTAH! ELLA!**

**Ella: *hands cookie***

**Magma lover20: LOL Thank chu! Ella!**

**Ella: Can I have a waffle too? *hands cookie***

**P Issac: Ok then…? LARP FOR KITTEHS! ELLA!**

**Ella: *hands cookie***

**So Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	8. Chapter 8

Ender's Light Chapter 7: What's done is done….

**Cliff's POV**

When I open my eyes the silver wolf is staring back at me happily wagging it's tail. I smile.

I let out a cry of shock when the girl barrels into me and says thank you repeatedly.

"Um…Your welcome?" I say and I get up. I brush myself off and walk into the trees again.

**Tiana's POV**

That girl….she's special in her own way. I sigh and turn to Chaser who is still wagging his tail and hopping around.

I mount the horse I share with Kale, Blizzard and whistle for him to follow before riding home.

I smile looking up at the stars. I wonder who Harmony and Treble have….whoever they are I wish they could know that they're safe…

I lead Blizzard into her stable and close the gate locking it behind me. I open the door to be greeted by Treble and Harmony having another "book war" with Kale. I sigh looking down at Kale who is practically buried under books.

I help him out of the book pile much to Treble and Harmony's dismay. They sprint off and he takes off after them.

_I have to clean up. Again. _I think picking up the books silently carrying them back to my book room.

I notice one is missing, the one about the Legendary Pearl. _Endy and Will must_ _have borrowed it again._ I think and I start to sort the rest of the books onto shelves.

When I finish sorting the books I walk over to the pool and tap it twice gently, creating ripples across the smooth surface.

When an image of two figures holding the pearl appears I know I'm tracking Will and Endy. I smile as I watch the two practice things with it.

_Some things that work for Endy don't work for Will… _I note silently. I hope they don't decide to try and call the Ender dragon. That would be hard to fix.

When the pool ripples again I look back down at it to see a message written across the top.

_**Come to the falls tonight Ti. –Kal**_

I knew Kal would want to come sooner or later. It's not easy to be a guardian of the End. I shrug before drawing out my own message in the water

_**Of course. Needed a break huh Kal?-Ti**_

I know there's another person behind me and I pretend not to notice them until I catch a glimpse of brown hair in the corner of my eye.

"BOO!" I shout turning around much to Will and Endy's surprise. I laugh at the confused look on their faces before reaching over and tossing a book at Endy.

"Read it." I say.

**A/N: Yay! X3**

**Yeah I need to go!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
